


没有人（不）爱突发事件

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 狼群因为暴风雪被迫结束了冬季演练。
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	没有人（不）爱突发事件

**Author's Note:**

> 突然发现还有点旧文没搬就搬搬  
> 大概13年写的吧

Stiles被Peter按到墙上，他的嘴唇贴着他的，细长薄的五指抓在Peter略硬的卷曲黑发里。嘴唇互相吮吸的声音因骨传导而大得吓人，他们急切地喘息，Peter从胸腔里发出一声咕哝。Stiles的手忙得很，他尽快解着Peter的扣子，而Peter则在试图拉开Stiles的皮带。他们都成功了。

Stiles扯着Peter的头发迫使他离开，气喘吁吁：“……我得告诉你我爸只出去三个小时，他十点前就会回来。所以要快。”

Peter抿着嘴微笑。成熟优雅性感，可以钓上许多少女少妇那种，但完全不能被当做承认或者否认。

“我就当成你知道了。毕竟，你知道？你没有那么……”Stiles的话被不悦地插进腿间的膝盖打断。哦天那恶意的挑逗的顶弄和摩擦。他紧张地揪住Peter的头发，手感好像揪住一头大型犬，尽管Peter想必更乐意听到狼，“哇哦，这可……”

“需要我提醒你一些事？一，我是只狼人，强壮得你难以想象。以为你早知道了。”Peter的手移到Stiles的臀部，突然发力，让他完全坐在膝盖上，他得以更加靠近他的伴侣。他低垂着眼观察Stiles被吮得有些发肿的唇，月光让他的眼睫毛近乎透明，眼睛也是。银白色的、透亮的、深不可测的。Stiles不会承认他的心跳在一路飙高，但反正狼人能听到。Peter声音嘶哑，几乎是气音，说某些词时还带着颤，“……二，我想想，我们有三个月没有做爱？鉴于你需要所有狼人都不发现这件事。那意味着我不能在你身上留气味、不能操你、不能射在你身上，除了吻你——时间还不能太长？”

Stiles有点紧张。那些词——操，射，吻。Peter的尾音低得没边，像个英国佬，不幸的是却让他想起那些个动词该搭配的画面。他抿了抿唇：“……或许我也该提醒你，除了你跟我留守，整个族群都去例行的‘冬日集训’了？所以我们有一个月的时间……”他摸了摸Peter的耳尖，这让Peter下意识看向他的耳朵。红透了。

这对Stiles来说有些大胆了——倒不是说Stiles是什么羞嗒嗒的小姑娘，他毕竟是个热切的对性有浓厚兴趣的十七岁青少年，而是他确实挺少做出这种充满暗示意味又在某种意义上火辣异常的邀请。不如说从来没有过：你不能指望一个几个月前才不再是处男的高中生懂得情趣，高中生总是直接、渴望，赤裸裸地把情绪表现给人看。Stiles比普通高中生要好得多，但他仍然才十七岁。让Peter也有些难以下手的年纪。

所以Stiles只会突然把Peter拽到某个角落，或者趁着别人都不在的时候吻Peter一下。然后Peter就能看到一个标准的名为“来自Stiles的邀约”的表情了：大大地笑着，眼睛里既愉快又欲望十足，好像刚从一群敌人手里救下了整个族群一样。骄傲得意，标准的小毛头表情。但说真的，你相信一个小毛头能得到Peter Hale“你想要我咬你吗”的提问？

“好尝试。”Peter喃喃道。Stiles的V领毛衣——顺带一提，Peter买的。你不能阻止一头狼人在无法标记他的伴侣的情况下表现出一些微不足道的占有欲——早在进门时就被扯了下来，丢在地板上，所以他现在要面对的只是一件不那么厚的格子衬衫。但他却笑了，眯着眼，嘴角向一边提起，充满魅力地：“……但仍然有三个月呢。你看，现在都冬天了。很冷。”

“……很好，我们有被子？有床？我是说，反正你会带套，我也会，所以不用那么担心弄脏床单？”Stiles的眉毛向中间挤，嘴唇微微张着，下巴也压了压。标准的“啊哦，糟，这个人要玩花样”表情。

于是Peter愉快地回了一个婊子脸——就是那种表情，Peter特有的。还有谁能把那个表情做得如此Peter？

“哇哦，婊子脸。”Stiles抱怨。他可懂这个表情的含义了，高傲轻蔑自有打算。每次他提出一个计划而Peter不赞成时它都会出现，然后他们就得集中全身精力试着把对方驳倒。有时候Stiles赢，有时候Peter赢，有时候他们互相妥协，制定出一个新的计划。

“所以我们不该脱衣服。”Peter把Stiles转过身，男孩的牛仔裤早就被扯下一截，这回他顺便扯下了内裤（仍然是顺带一提，Peter买的。他真的不能忍受自己的伴侣穿着松松垮垮的棉内裤，太高中生了）。Stiles被按在墙上，冷冰冰的。他打了个颤，勉强扭过头抗议：“喂，认真的？在这里比在床上还冷！这有点太怪癖了吧？——我是指你居然放着难得才有的床不用？”

“说点有用的。”Peter翻了个白眼。Stiles看不到，但他知道。狼人的手从格子衬衫下滑进去，有点凉。Stiles舔了舔嘴唇。然后Peter的胯部贴上来了。隔着两层衣服，仍然感受到男人那里烫得不行。跟他一样。

“……我就在这里操你。站着，不脱衣服，不戴套。两次。……事实上，三次也不错。”Peter的嘴唇紧贴着Stiles的耳朵，又湿又热。Stiles呻吟了一声。他完全硬了。

“不戴套可……不好……”他沙哑地说。

“骗子。你喜欢这个不是吗？你知道狼人的体温都比人类高。我的阴茎。滚烫的，坚硬的，没有那层橡胶套子。你喜欢这个，你每次都会被操射。”Peter的嗓音温柔又甜腻，胸膛贴着Stiles的背脊震动，让他战栗。他露出狼人的尖牙，轻轻叼着他的耳垂磨蹭，就像头抓住了一只大山猫的狼，打从心底里高兴地玩弄起来。他爱这个。

Stiles简直忍无可忍了。他的颧骨发烫，脖子也是，阴茎也是。他按住Peter正抚摸着他乳头的手：“你能不能……，就只是快点！要不我来？”

“当然我能……”Peter低语。他的胯部短暂地离开了片刻，Stiles听到拉链的吱吱声。然后一个确实如Peter所说，滚烫的，坚硬的，没有橡胶套子的大家伙贴在臀缝里滑动，带着压迫感。Stiles倒吸一口冷气。

Peter缓慢地摩擦，有些湿润的液体被推开。Stiles闭上眼又睁开，手紧紧地握成拳，顶在墙壁上。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”Peter饶有兴趣地问。他挺了挺腰。

“我知道，所以想都别想。”Stiles警告地侧过头咬住Peter按着他肩窝的手指，含含糊糊道：

“我的……口袋，里面有润滑剂。”

“贴心。”Peter奖励地在Stiles耳根印了一个吻。他动作灵巧简练，Stiles放在牛仔裤口袋里的东西很快被勾出来。他挤了一大堆在手心，轻轻握着，在整个过程中都没有闲下来，不停地摆动胯部撞击Stiles的臀尖，牙齿咬着少年温暖的脖颈，粗重的呼吸带着热意让人发抖。Stiles知道Peter也快忍不住了。

Peter直到润滑剂没那么冰才克制地一把抹在Stiles臀缝间，中指借着粘呼呼的润滑剂往里面顶。Stiles小小地呻吟，仰起头。Peter下意识倾听。激烈的心跳，被困在喉头的呻吟，吞咽口水的声音。每一个细微的动静都鼓动着他。然后又一根手指顶了进去。Stiles绷得更紧了。

“放……松。”Peter额角冒汗，浑身发烫。狼在咆哮，急需释放。他是头礼貌又文雅（还有点变态）的狼人，但不代表他不是狼人。狼人总是与暴力和欲望相伴。他急促地喘息，像（也正是）一头用利爪与尖牙按住身下猎物的公狼。这回他们都憋了太久，Peter不确定他能多温柔。

他匆匆做完润滑，Stiles只顾得上喘息。然后Peter的手指缓慢地往外抽。Stiles不由自主地绞住它们，轻声呜咽。Peter安慰地用鼻尖轻蹭Stiles的下颔，按着他的胯骨，比手指要烫得多的性器抵在微微收缩的湿润入口。

“Peter……”Stiles喃喃呼唤着伴侣的名字。

“嗯。”Peter低沉地喘息着，把自己送入Stiles的身体里。狼满足地从嗓子里挤出低低的咆哮。他闭上眼，又睁开。一片冰蓝。

站立的姿势不好使力，Stiles也绷得很紧。Peter尽力控制自己，好不容易才停下来：“Stiles，放松。”

Stiles在快感与隐痛中打趣地想他要怎么在之后嘲笑Peter：Peter是个毋庸置疑的控制狂，这样失控的行为实属罕见。他呻吟着抬高臀部以方便Peter的动作：“我说了我们该在床上……”

Peter没有回答。他胡乱撩起格子衬衫，掐住Stiles精瘦结实的腰，凶狠地撞击起来，肉体拍打的声音几乎盖过Stiles的呻吟。快感一波波地累积，Stiles腿直发软，把额头抵在手臂上。

一股大力将他转了个身，体内正好被性器顶到那点狠狠碾磨。Stiles哽住了，小腿紧绷，腿根抽搐，白浊飞溅在Peter结实的腹肌上。

Peter挑眉：“挺快，嗯？”

“说的好像你没有露出蓝眼睛一样。”Stiles轻轻拍了拍Peter的脖子，既疲惫又满足，“第二回合？”他的腰被Peter掐着，腿挂在男人腰间，除了背整个人都悬空了。这姿势谈不上舒服，但足够火辣。青少年喜欢火辣的东西。

“第一回合都还没完呢。”Peter回以一个危险的笑容。他衣衫不整，衬衫的扣子全部解开了，皮带也被抽掉，但衬衫和裤子都确实还挂在身上。他的头发被揉乱了，有几缕挂在额前，汗水顺着太阳穴一路向下流，直到从下巴摔到锁骨上。狼狈又性感。Stiles吞了口口水。

接下来他们又做了一个回合，直到听到Stlinski警长的警车驶回来的动静，Peter才满是遗憾、神清气爽地结束他的第一回合，充分证明了他关于狼人体力的论点。而Stiles的衣服已经脱光，从墙壁被按到床上了。他全靠Peter才能在不被老爸发现的情况下把自己挪进浴室。Peter在他洗完澡出来之后给了他一个热情而凶猛的吻才离开。

第二天早上，Stiles睡醒时惊恐地发现Scott坐在他的椅子上，同样一脸惊恐。

“等……Scott？你怎么会在这？你们不是……你们应该……”Stiles手忙脚乱地从被子中挣扎着坐起来。哦糟，Scott的眼神。Stiles绝对确定自己浑身上下都是Peter的味道。这回可好，暴露了。他的“慢慢来”计划绝对不包括这个。

“呃，有个暴风雪……”Scott喃喃道，“你好像……”

“就告诉我全部人都回来了吧。”Stiles翻了个白眼。他盯着天花板，好像那里有什么怪物百科似的。

“确实。”

当天下午，在Stiles出现在Hale家之后，狼群发生了一次非常、非常激烈的斗殴。毕竟，不是所有人都愿意接受狼人坏叔叔Peter和他们最棒的资料搜集者与计划制定者Stiles在一起了的事实。

好吧。事实上，是所有人都不愿意接受。


End file.
